The instant invention relates generally to electrical outlets and more specifically it relates to a safety cover plate for an electrical wall receptacle which provides protection for preventing a small child from having access to the electrical wall receptacle.
There are available various conventional electrical outlets which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.